We're What?
by sciencelover
Summary: When Big Time Rush find out their demigods, they don't believe what their hearing. But when two campers go missing, and they go on a quest to save them, along with some camp counselors, they are forced to believe it. Whether they want to or not. *Adopted by Shadic is beast3.0*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Now this is my first fanfic and I hope you all like. Now remeber to review and even though I will be upset when I read those review, I give you permission to flame. Disclaimer- I do not own the PJO series or BTR.**

**~ sciencelover**

* * *

><p>PJO and BTR<p>

CrossoverChapter 1

Percy

It was warm, sunny day at camp and all I wanted to do was spend it was my loving girlfriend Annabeth. We planned to spend the whole afternoon at the beach together, but no, we had to be stuck in a counselor meeting. It didn't seem like Annabeth seemed to mine, she just kept looking at me and smiling like she knew something. Last thing I wanted was to learn how to draw another Greek building.

"Chiron, can we hurry up and get this done. My cabin needs to work on our battle plan to cream the Athena cabin tonight," Clarisse said.

"Yes I know but I needed to know if I had any volunteers," Chiron said.

"Volunteers for what?" Leo asked.

"I need some of you to go to LA to recruit some new demigods. I already have two volunteer and I need four more to go." Suddenly I went into red alert. Why would Annabeth be smiling the whole time he said that? You see she volunteers me for stuff all the time with out asking me and I am pretty sure that's what she did today.

"Who volunteered?" Will asked.

"Annabeth," knew it," and Thalia." Wow I didn't see that. "So, do I have any volunteers."

Jason, Leo, Piper, and I all raised our hands. I sneaked a peak at Thalia and Annabeth and by the looks of their face, they knew we would be the other four to volunteer.

"Okay. Looks like all the spots are field. So some information you all need. I know for sure there are four teenage boys and maybe two teenage girls. Keep a look out for half blood characteristics in everyone living in the Palm Woods."

"The Palm Woods?" I asked.

"Really Percy? I knew you are a seaweed brain but really, you never even heard of the Palm Woods?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head and she sighed. "The Palm Woods is where all the future actors and singers stay."

"Oh that's cool I guess."

"Now I need you six to go pack. You all may play capture the flag because you might not be able to train for a while."

We all nodded in agreement. "Oh and as soon as the game is done, Argus will drive to the airport. And since Jason and Thalia will be with you Percy, it's safe for you to ride in the plane." I nodded, though I still wouldn't be relaxed the whole plane ride there. "Now you all go get pack and have a good time at capture the flag."

We all nodded and left, anxious to see who the new half bloods would be.

**Okay first chapter is o_ver._ Don't be sad though, if click that little review button, I will but up chapter 2. I need 1 or 2 reviews to upload a new chapter so REVIEW please. FYI each chapter will be of 1 chacters POV or even 2 or more. Bye! :)**

**~sciencelover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I promised if I get 1 or 2 reviews, I will upload the next chapter and (drumroll) here it is. I hope you like it.**

**K- sciencelover what did you forget to say?**

**me- K what are you doing here?**

**K- Making sure you say it now say it!**

**me- Fine! I do not the PJO series or BTR. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>PJO and BTR Crossover<p>

Chapter 2

Kendall

The last few months have been crazy. Rehearsals almost everyday, concerts on the weekends, and tours for like a month really can make you exhausted. As soon as rehearsal was over, James, Carlos, Logan, and I plopped down on the pool chairs, towards the back near the tents. I hated feeling like all I can do is sleep, I mean I would rather be playing hockey with my three best friends, but right now all I was being was a couch potato. And I knew all of us felt that way just by looking at their faces.

"Oh my, you guys look horrible," Camille said.

"Thanks for making us feel better, Camille," I said. She just shrugged. "Like I said, thanks. We already knew how bad we look. Gustavo had us rehearse for six hours straight."

"Oh come on I am sure it is not that bad."

"Try signing for two hours straight without any breaks," James said.

"And not being able to wear your helmet the whole time," Carlos added. We all laughed at him. He can't go five minutes without his helmet.

"Carlos, I swear your like in love with your helmet. I bet if you could you would even marry it," Camille said chuckling.

"Oh you never know, that might just happen," he said trying to be serious, but it didn't work. He almost fell to ground laughing, as did Logan, James, Camille, and I.

"You know I just remembered why I came over here in the first. I overheard Mr. Bitters talking on the phone and there are six new people moving here."

"Really," I said," do you know when?"

"Um, tonight I think. Listen I got to go practice my lines for a new show called _A Little Mansion on the Moon_."

"That's okay, go practice your lines. I am sure you'll do great at your audition."

"Thanks Kendall, see you around."

"See you around," I said as she walked away toward her apartment," I wonder who the new people will be."

"Maybe those people over there," Logan said pointing towards the pool entrance where we saw six teenagers standing in front of Mr. Bitters's desk. Yea we can see all that from the pool entrance because Carlos and James were having some kind competition and broke most of the wall. It was hilarious, but was Mr. Bitters really mad. Kelly was able to calm him done by giving him an extra two thousand dollars. Even after all that was taken care of, he still hasn't paid someone to fix it, so we had a front row view of the lobby. Standing there were three girls and three boys. One of the boys had black hair, sea green eyes, and was pretty muscular. He was holding hands with a girl with curly blond hair, was athletic looking, and when she looked towards the pool, her eyes were storming gray which was unusual. They other guy had blond hair, blue eyes, and also seemed muscular. He also ways holding hands with a girl with choppy brown hair in thin ponytails and when she looked towards us, I couldn't decide what color her eyes were. I mean they were blue, then green, then brown, and they kept changing colors like a kaleidoscope. The last two weren't a couple so that means the girl is datable. She had spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and looked very athletic looking. The last boy seemed really hyper, I mean he just couldn't stay still. He was standing there looking around while his hands were building something out of rubber bands, but I couldn't tell what it was. He had curly brown hair,brown eyes, a mischievous simile, and seemed well built.

"Percy, you can relax now, we're off the plane," the blond hair girl said to the black haired boy, who must of been Percy.

"Annabeth, you know what you know who would do to me if Thalia and Jason weren't on. I mean I don't want to get blasted to bits because then I wouldn't be able to do this," the guy Percy said before kissing the blond girl Annabeth. We all did a half gag because it was kinda gross, but we also all kissed at least one girl in public. Though we weren't the only ones grossed out.

"Really guys. We haven't even gotten our key to our apartment and your already making out," said the boy with curly brown messing around with rubber bands. Everybody else started laughing but it ended quickly. They all looked around and sighed a breath of relief like the were being followed.

"Come on lets check in, relax, and maybe go swimming. I know you would love to do that Percy," the girl with spiky hair said. We watched as they rang the bell, Mr. Bitters come out, and start checking them in.

"If they come out here to go swimming, we should introduce ourselves," I told the others.

"Yea and get that girl with the spiky hair number," James said.

"You know what I am wondering?" Logan asked.

"What Logan, you know we can't read your mind," I said.

"I know some people are afraid to ride planes cause that might crash, but that guy Percy is afraid to get blasted to bits."

"Yea I get what your saying but whats with them looking around every five minutes like their being follwed?"

"I don't know, but before we get those answers, lets say hello to our new neighbors," Logan said as we saw the six teenagers walking into the pool area.

* * *

><p><strong>What do think? Click that little review button because if you want the next chapter I need 1 or 2 review. I mostly will be able to update on Friday and the weekends because I am getting alot of homework in school and I need to get it finish before I can do anything fun. If you didn't figure it out already, this takes place after they defeated Gaea and I am having Jason and Piper date. Untill next time, bye!<strong>

**~ sciencelover :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews even though there is only been two so far. :( Oh well heres chapter three. I hope you like it!**

**Disclamier- I do not own PJO or BTR**

* * *

><p>PJO and BTR Crossover<p>

Chapter 3

Thalia

Mr. Bitters was not someone I would want as a friend. He just came out of his office and demanded why we were here. I mean seriously, he could of been a little bit nicer and if he doesn't, me and Jason will make him taste voltage. I looked over at Annabeth and by the look of her face, I could tell she thought he was a monster but that might just be his personalty.

"Now I have your room ready, but are you sure your all twenty-one because you two look eighteen," he said as he pointed at Percy and Annabeth," you three look seventeen," motioning towards Jason, Leo, and Piper," and you look like your sixteen," nodding towards me. I looked at Piper and she got the message.

"No Mr. Bitters, we are all twenty-one, sir," Piper said.

"Oh okay. Here's your room key to apartment 6B. Are you sure you want to be in the Palm Wood's school if your twenty-one?"

"Yes we would because you see, we missed the last few years of school to go to this, er, acting camp and we would like to make it up," I said.

"Okay then, well have a Palm Woods day," he said. We all nodded and headed up to our apartment. There were two rooms so the boys are going to be in one and us girls in the other. They were pretty big rooms so it was okay to have three of us to a room. We all quickly unpacked, changed into our bathing suits, and met up in our the living room.

"So we all know the plan?" Annabeth asked us.

"We go to the pool, act like we're going to swim but we will be, and look for possible demigods," Leo said.

"Correct, but I need to find out something real quick," Annabeth said and looked at me, as did everybody else in the room.

"What?" I asked.

"We were wondering how you were able to ride in the plane on the ride here even though you are afraid of heights," she said. I sighed. Guess I would have to tell them sooner or later.

"My father had Hecate put a spell on me so when I ride a plane, I wouldn't be afraid of heights," I said.

"Oh that makes since. Well lets go down to pool area. I really hope they don't think our bathing suits are weird." I nodded because I could see where Annabeth was coming from. All the bathing suits at Camp Half Blood represented your parent. Percy's swim trunks were black with a trident on the right pant leg. Jason's were sky blue with a lighten bolt on the left pant leg. Leo's were black with flames around the bottom. Annabeth's bikini was gray with an owl on the left side of her chest. Piper's was a hot pink one piece with a dove in the middle. Since I was part of the Hunters of Artemis, my bathing suit represented her. I was wearing a sliver one piece with a moon in the middle.

"Nah, we look fine," Percy said," Now lets go down to the pool, I haven't swam in water for at least 15 hours." We all laughed and headed downstairs. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her towards the pool, pulling her in with him. Jason, Leo, and Piper laughed at him, but I just hoped it didn't slip his mine that he has to get wet because we were in public. I mean he was a seaweed brain and we can't risk having everyone know that Greek mythology isn't a myth after all since most of the people here are mortal. Jason and Leo jumped into the pool with Percy and Annabeth while Piper and I sat on some of the pool deck chairs.

"Are you sure will believe that we're twenty-one?" I asked Piper.

"Oh he will for a while," she said," but it will wear off and he than will think of us as our real age. He will also think one of our parents rented the apartment."

"That clears up my confusion."

"Annabeth told me your a Hunter of Artemis, so how do you like it?"

"It is really fun but you can't break your vows."

"Guess I can't join cause I am with Jason now," she said jokingly. I laughed. "Who are those two guys talking to Jason, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth?"

"I don't know," I said as I looked over at the two guys talking to our friends. One had brown hair and what appeared to be brown eyes. The other one was wearing a helmet and had black hair and also seemed to have brown eyes. **(A/N Don't hate me for their discribtions. I looked at some of the photos on and discribed them by what I saw.)**

"Hey, welcome to the Palm Woods," a voice said behind. We turned around and saw two guys behind us. One had blond hair and hazel eyes. The other had black hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kendall," said the teenager with blond hair.

"And I'm Logan," the other teenager said.

"Hi I'm Thalia and-" I started.

"I'm Piper," Piper said," So how long have you been here?"

"A little over a year," Kendall said," We're part of Big Time Rush."

"Cool, I heard a few of your songs because one of my cabin mates at this camp I go to loves your songs," Piper said," Aren't there four members in your band?"

"Yea James and Carlos are over there talking to your friends," Logan said as he pointed to the edge of the pool were they all sat talking. Percy manged to get wet so there will be no need to explain why he was dry anytime soon.

"So where are you guys from?," Kendall asked.

"We live in New York but not all of us are actually from there, well expect Percy but that's it," I said.

"Oh if you don't mind me asking, do you have a boyfriend?" Logan asked looking towards me. Oh crap. Good thing I had a backup story in case anyone asked.

"No, I don't. You may think I am weird for this but I sworn off dating boys because my sister was brutally abused and was murdered by her boyfriend," I said," And my mom made me."

"Oh I am sorry to hear about your sister," Logan said.

"Yea its been a couple of years since she passed but her boyfriend is still in jail so we wouldn't be seeing him for awhile," I said.

"Its nice meeting you guys but we better get back to our apartment. We have a long day tomorrow, plus its our first day at school tomorrow," Piper said.

"Okay I guess we'll see all of you at school tomorrow," Kendall said as him and Logan walked backed to their friends and as we meet up with ours. We headed back up to our apartment to get ready for a long day of school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you like it! Click that review button and tell me what you think. If you want to flame be my guess, but I am going to use it pop my popcorn ;). Rember I need 1 or 2 reviews to upload the next chapter.<strong>

**~sciencelover**

**P.S. I might be uploading a new story. It will probley be a crossover between PJO and H2O. It will be when Percy and Annabeth are older and have a family. If you have any ideas for this story let me now because I might use them but I do have a few of my own.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Here is chapter 4 and I really hope you like it. **

**Disclamer- I do not own PJO or BTR.**

* * *

><p>PJO and BTR Crossover<p>

Chapter 4

Logan

As me and Kendall walked back towards James and Carlos, I saw our new friends head back up to their apartment. Crap, we forgot to find out what apartment their in. Hopefully James and Carlos found out.

"So does that girl with the black spiky hair have a boyfriend?" James asked as we sat by them.

"No but we can't date here anyways," I said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"She said she sworn off boys after what happened to her sister," I told him.

"There's also another reason she doesn't date," a voice said behind us. We turned and saw a teenage boy about fourteen or fifteen years old. He had shaggy black hair, olive tone skin, and had really dark eyes. He had a skull tee shirt on with jeans and a he had a skull ring on, so I thought he looked, whats the word, goth.

"Where did you come from and what do you mean?" I said.

"To answer your first question, I can't answer it. For your second question, Thalia has also been betrayed by one of her best friends," the mystery boy said.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Kendall asked.

"Sorry but that's all I can tell you and I shouldn't have told you that much," he said as he headed towards the door.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" I said.

"Nico, Nico di Angelo," he said.

"That was weird," I said.

"Yea," James said.

"We should head back up to the apartment since we do have school in the morning," I said. They all nodded and we headed back up to the apartment. We all said goodnight to and went to bed.

The next morning, I was the first one up as always. I decided I would just head to the school early, like I always do. When I got there, I wasn't the only one there. That blond haired girl, Annabeth, was already there reading a book. I was surprised when I could read the title because it was in a different language.

"Hey, your Annabeth right?" I said as sat down in front of her.

"That's me," she said as she looked up from her book," Your Logan right?"

"Yea that's me," I said," Why are you here so early?"

"I'm an early bird unlike my boyfriend."

"Oh me too, expect for the boyfriend part." Her grey eyes seemed to be analyzing me, picking out my darkest secrets. It was kind of disturbing.

"Annabeth," we both turned and saw the blond hair boy standing in the doorway.

"Hey Jason, what's up?" Annabeth asked the boy, Jason.

"We can't get Percy up," Jason said. Annabeth cursed in a language I surprisingly could understand and for your stake, I won't repeat what she said because it was very inappropriate.

"Just tell him his mom made blue waffles and he should wake up instantly," she said.

"Thanks Annabeth," Jason said before leaving.

"Blue waffles?" I asked.

"It's a long story but his mom starting making food blue after a fight with Percy's first step dad," she said.

"Oh, does it taste good?"

"Its really good."

"Okay then," I said as the whole class started to fill. Percy sat down grumbling on how Jason lied that there were blue waffles for breakfast. Annabeth whispered something to Percy pointing to James, Carlos, Kendall, and I. I wonder what she said to make him tense up.

"Alright class, lets get started but first I would like to welcome our six new students," Miss Collins said," Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, and Jason Grace."

"Is Tristan McLean your father?" Tyler asked Piper. Piper looked uncomfortable.

"Yea he is," she said," Miss Collins can we start the lesson please?" she added quickly.

"Of course we can. Now class whats the answer to this equation?" Miss Collins asked as she wrote the problem on the broad 5x-9=31. That one was an easy one the answer is-

"X=8," Annabeth said. How did she do that so fast?

"Correct. Good job Annabeth, now every here's your homework for the night. I expect it to be done by tomorrow, and this time Carlos, don't use it for spitballs." Carlos started to blush while everyone else laughed. "Have a good day class."

"Hey do you guys want to come up to our apartment later on today," Percy asked us in the hallway.

"Sure," I said," What apartment are you in?"

"6B," Annabeth said.

"Cool see you soon," Kendall said.

"Bring Camille and Katie too," Annabeth said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Just do it okay," Percy said.

"Okay we will," I said as they headed back to their apartment. Somehow I can sense our lives are about to get really interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Who saw the Tigers vs. Baltimore game? Tigers won in overtime thanks to Victor Martinez! Eat um up Tigers! Sorry I got off topic and sorry if I offeded any Baltimore fans. I need 1 or 2 reviews to upload the next chapter. If you want to, tell me your favorite baseball team when you review.<strong>

**~sciencelover**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the postive feedback. This kinda a short chapter and I will try to make the next one longer. I really hope you like it. **

**Disclamer- I do not own PJO or BTR.**

* * *

><p>PJO and BTR Crossover<p>

Chapter 5

Annabeth

"You're for sure their the new demigods?" Leo asked after Percy and I told them when we found out who the new demigods are.

"Don't doubt me Leo Valdez," I said," If they weren't then explain why I seen Logan have a surprised look on his face when he realized he could read the title of my book and when he could understand what I said when I called Percy something that I can't repeat." Percy looked hurt when he heard that last part because he heard me call him that before.

"I have no answer," Leo said.

"Good," I said.

"Do you have an idea about who their parents are?" Thalia asked.

"I think Kendall is a son of Apollo and Katie is a daughter of Hermes."

"Aren't they brother and sister?" Jason asked.

"They think so, but Mrs. Knight kept a secret from them because Katie was adopt. Her real mom died a month after she was born," Percy said.

"Add that to the lists of things we have to tell them," Piper said.

"You got that right," I said," They should be here by now."

"They'll be here," Percy said. Just then we heard someone knock on the door. "See what I mean."

"Your so stupid sometimes," I said as Jason answered the door and let everyone in.

"You guys made it," I said.

"We weren't going to ditch because we're kinda wondering whats going," Logan said.

"Guess we got some explaining to do," I said," We're half bloods."

"Your what?" they asked.

"Half bloods," Logan said," You mean half god and half human?"

"That's correct Logan. I am the daughter of Athena, Percy's the son of Poseidon, Thalia's the daughter of Zeus, Leo's the son of Hephaestus, Jason's the son of Jupiter, and Piper's the daughter of Aphrodite."

"Isn't Jupiter Roman?" James asked.

"Jupiter is the Roman form of Zeus James," I said.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Katie asked.

"You are all half bloods," Percy said.

"Really? Then who are our parents?" Carlos asked. As soon as he said that, all their parents claimed them. Kendall and Camille had the symbol of Apollo, Katie and Carlos had the symbol of Hermes, Logan had Athena, and James had Aphrodite.

"How is it that me and Katie have different a godly parent when we're brother and sister?" Kendall asked.

"Katie was adopted by your mom when her real mom passed away," Leo said as he made a robber band helicopter.

"Oh," he said," So what now?"

"We need to take you to Camp Half Blood," I said.

"Where is it at," Camille asked.

"New York," Jason said.

"How will we get there?" Katie asked.

"I can help you with that," a voice said behind us.

"Nico is that you?" Percy asked.

"Yea it's me," Nico said as he materialized next to us scaring the crap out of James, Carlos, Kendall, James, Camille, and Katie.

"Hey your the kid from the pool area," Kendall said.

"Yea I am," he said.

"You were here before?" I asked.

"I was at a graveyard near by and I decided to stop by to see you guys but I ran into them instead," Nico said.

"Oh so what's your plan Nico?" I said.

"I think Percy knows," he said as he winked at Percy.

"You brought Mrs. O'Leary," Percy said happily. Nico nodded.

"Who's Mrs. O'Leary?" Katie asked.

"Oh you'll see," Nico said with a smile forming on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is chapter 5. I know I left you with a clifhanger so don't hate me. Flames will be used to pop my buttery popcorn. I need 1 or 2 review to countinue. I also wanted to add Nico because I felt he should be in the story. Untill next time, bye!<strong>

**~sciencelover**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heads up! Chapter 6 is coming your way!**

**Disclamier-**

**Me- Jasper(Me and my friend N pretend that there are animals living in our instruments. We are all they way in the back of the class room and we are the only bass instruments in our class so we always make fun of eachother with them.) show N what mommy taught you.**

**Jasper- You suck.**

**N- I hate you Jasper. Fred show K what daddy taught you.**

**Fred- Sciencelover does not own PJO or BTR because she sucks!**

**Me- Hey!**

**N-*Rolls on the ground with laughter***

* * *

><p>PJO and BTR Crossover<p>

Chapter 6

James

When I saw Mrs. O'Leary, I thought Nico and Percy were crazy. I mean I already thought they were when they said that all of us are half bloods. Apparently, my mom isn't my real mom but my step mom and my real mom is Aphrodite and Piper is my half sister. This has been a really crazy day.

"So we're riding this huge dog thing?" I asked.

"You guys are and so is Jason and Piper just to make sure you get there and not in front of a pizza place like Connor and Travis did," Percy said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Connor and Travis are brothers, sons of Hermes so their Carlos and Katie's half brothers, and when their around, you better keep your hand on your wallet," Annabeth said.

"Oh sounds fun," I said.

"Not really. You never know what they would do with the money," Nico said causing Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia to shudder while the boys laughed at them. I shudder thinking of they were possibly talking about.

"Can we just go already," Carlos asked.

"Sure," Percy said," Jason and Piper you got it covered?"

"Yea have fun," Jason said as Percy whistled and these strange creatures came out of the water. What was even stranger was Percy started talking to them. Okay these people are nuts I thought as they(as in Percy and them) hoped on the strange creatures rode them across the ocean. I turned around and everyone had their mouths wide open. Jason motion for us to hope on Mrs. O'Leary's back and we did as we were told. Piper hoped on after we did as Jason whispered something into the dog's ear.

"Get ready for a real frill," Jason said. Mrs. O'Leary started running towards the woods and when I was sure we were going to die when we hit the nearest tree, we went right through it. It was something that can't be explained in words. All I can say is, it was a real rush. In less than a minute, we were on a beach near a set of woods and there stood the others.

"I feel like I might puke," Camille said before running off into the woods. We were waiting for her to come back when this guy came up. I thought he was riding a horse but he was part of the horse. Really strange day.

"Ah I believe this are our new campers," the dude said," Do you know who there parents are?"

"Kendall's Apollo," Annabeth said," Logan's Athena, Carlos's Hermes along with Katie, James's Aphrodite, and Camille is Apollo too. Logan doesn't have blond hair and grey eyes like most of do. Mom told me that sometimes some of her children get their hair and eye color from their father." Chiron nodded like that has happened before.

"Where is Camille?" Kendall said.

"Right here," she said as she came out of the woods," Who are you?"

"I am the director of this camp along with Lupa. You all may call me Chiron," the dude, Chiron, said.

"So what now?" I said.

"You should all head to your cabins before dinner and get acquitted with your new siblings," Percy said," Piper and Jason show James, Leo and Nico show Carlos and Katie, Thalia show Kendall and Camille, and Annabeth and I will show Logan." I headed up to Piper and Jason and they led me toward cabin area. My new home looked like one of Katie's old Barbie houses. The smell made gag. It recked of perfume. We went in and there were a bunch of pretty girls standing there. There were also a few guys in the cabin.

"If you want to date someone here at camp, they have to be from a different cabin. Your godly parent's side doesn't count expect for your one parent," Jason whispered to me.

"Oh so I can't date anyone in this cabin but I can date anyone else in another cabin?" I asked and he nodded.

"Everyone meet your new brother James," Piper said," And Drew, no funny business with any of the new campers."

"Why do I even need to listen to you?" a tall Asian girl, who must be Drew, said.

"I am the head counselor not you," Piper said causing Drew to make a_ tsk-tsk_ sound. A conch horn blew scaring the crap out of me.

"That's the dinner bell," Jason told me.

"Cabin 10 file in," Piper said before leading us to the dinning area. The meal was one of the best I had in a long time. What happened next was something no one expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had a lot of homework lately and jazz band just started. Review and I think you know the drill by now.<strong>

**~sciencelover**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is chapter 7. I hope you liked it.**

**Disclamier- I wouldn't it anyways so I won't say it.**

* * *

><p>PJO and BTR Crossover<p>

Chapter 7

Nico

After Leo and I showed Carlos and Katie to their new cabin, I went backed to mine. I loved my cabin. It was black on both the inside and outside. Deciding to skip dinner(I wasn't that hunger) I flung myself into bed. As soon as I landed on my bed, I felt something sticky. I looked and saw like thirty wads of chewed purple gum. _'Connor and Travis, you just made a big mistake_' I thought to myself. Muttering curses under my breath, I peeled the gum off my jeans, my sheets, but there was so much gum in my shirt I just tossed it on the floor. Finally after an agonizing twenty minutes, yea it took that long, I went to sleep only to be disturbed by dreams. I found myself in the underworld standing at the edges of River Styx. A twelve year old girl stepped out of the shadows.

"Bianca," I said," Why I am I here?"

"I came with a message," she said.

"What is it then?"

"Something big is about to happen and you need to go on the quest to help solve it."

"Can you tell me what the problem is?" I asked.

"I wish I could, but you will find very soon. Even me telling you this is defining our fathers orders," she said.

"Your doing this without Dad's permission?"

"Yes! Didn't I just till you this?"

"Yea you did. Now why do I need to go on the "future" quest?"

"Cause you know where to led the other campers." She came up to me and put her index finger on my forehead. I saw something that looked like a picture slide show. There was a _Welcome to Michigan_ sign, the was a beach next to a lake, Lake St. Clair I think, and then finally a red bricked, two story house appeared.

"Um can you explain to me what I just saw?"

"I am trying to tell you have to go to Michigan. You find that house, it's located along Lake St. Clair, and that is where you need to led the others."

"I am the only person that knows this?"

"You are," she said before looking at our Dad's home. Suddenly a huge skull appeared in the sky. "I must be going. Dad found out I left my home in Elysium."

"Can you tell me what the problem is before you have to leave?"

"You'll find out in good time, Nico," she said before shadow traveling away. I sighed and woke up to knocking on my cabin door. Groaning, I dragged myself out of bed and opened the door. Standing in my doorway was Thalia.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Chiron called a counselor meeting," she said.

"What time is it?"

"Ten P.M."

"Why so late?"

"Annabeth told me it's an emergency meeting. Now put your shirt back on and get to the big house! I will meet you there after I wake up Big Time Rush."

"Why do you need to wake them up?"

"Annabeth told me to. I really don't know what she's planning," she told me before she headed off. I put on my skull tee shirt, strapped my sword to my belt, and jugged to the big house. Annabeth, Piper, and Leo already sat around the ping pong table. Annabeth had a grim experience on her face which I didn't understand because her eyes were filled with hatred. I didn't understand how that was possible.

"Hey Nico," Annabeth said.

"Why are we here so late?" I asked.

"I will tell you all when Thalia comes with the others," she said. It took Thalia about five minutes to show up. James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan appeared dazed.

"Now can you tell us?" I asked.

"Chiron called this meeting because we have a big problem," Annabeth said," Chiron is talking to some of the gods right now so he can't be with us. But he issued a quest and he told me Big Time Rush is going to lead it."

"Why us?" Kendall asked," I mean you guys are more experience and we got here like only a few hours ago. We haven't even been trained yet!"

"You are right that we are more experienced but you were chosen to led the quest," Annabeth said," Leo and Piper were only here for about a day and went on a quest with little training. You guys aren't the only ones going on this quest though. I am going to be going with you and so is one or two more people."

"Can you tell us what the problem is?" Thalia asked.

"Medusa is back and for some reason she took Jason and Percy away," Annabeth said looking both upset and anger.

"Why would she take them?" Piper asked.

"I have now idea. Chirons best guess is she is trying to bribe the gods to take away her curse by using two important camper," Annabeth said.

"And that's what the gods also think," Chiron said as he wheeled himself in.

"Do you know where they are?" Annabeth asked.

"I am sorry but the gods don't even where they are," he said," Now Annabeth you are going to accompany Big Time Rush with one other person. Now how are we going to decide, I think it should be the person who can help the most on this trip. But the gods say it is between Nico and Thalia."

"I will go," both me and Thalia said.

"Now theres the problem," Chiron said," Who can help more on this quest."

"I can," I said.

"How Nico?," Chiron asked.

"I know where Percy and Jason are."

"How?" Annabeth asked getting a little exited. I explained my dream and they all couldn't believe Bianca knew.

"Then its settled. Big Time Rush will led the quest with help of Annabeth and Nico. You all leave in the morning." Chiron said before we were dismissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it, Love it, Hate it, just rate and review! Who saw the Tigers and Yankees game yesterday? I saw most of it and I am happen to say Go Tigers! They won the game and are going to be versing the Texas Rangers to see who will go to the World Series! Sorry to any Yankee fans if I offed you! Till next time, see ya!<strong>

**~sciencelover**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola peps! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but here is the eight chapter!**

* * *

><p>PJO and BTR Crossover<p>

Chapter 8

Carlos

"Can you believe it? A real quest that we get to lead!," I said walking on the beach with my best friends two hours before we were supposed to leave. And then there was Katie. Kendall wanted to have her tag along with us because he wanted to tell her the good news. Well the bad news according to the others. I still don't understand whats the big deal about. I mean sure theirs a chance we will be killed in painful ways and may never come back but still! They should be excited.

"Yea we get to lead a quest. Yippee," Kendall said with a much too sarcastic voice.

"Why aren't you guys not excited?" I asked," I mean you should at be at least a little bit excited."

"How could we be excited that we might be killed!" Logan yelled like right in my ear," There are many other campers here that are more experienced than us that could lead the quest."

"Guys look on the bright side. If you die I get your five thousand dollar life insurance money!" Katie said looking down at her smart phone she manged to sneak into the camp.

"Katie!" Kendall yelled,"Since when do you get it and when was it five thousand dollars? Last I checked to was three thousand dollars."

"I just changed it and put it in my name saying if you die, I get the money for your "funeral"," she said putting air quotes around funeral.

"Thats it. You are going to pay for that Katie!" James said picking her up and throwing her in the water and dunking her. I couldn't help laughing, as did the others. I looked down and saw Katie's smart phone on the ground. I picked it up and looked at her history.

"Guys she's messing with us," I said showing them her phone.

"Katie why would you do that?" James asked when they came back over to where we were standing.

"I had to mess with you guys somehow before you left," she said with a huge grin on her face. I shooked my head at her. I looked over and saw Annabeth running towards us with a girl about eight behind her.

"Finally I found you," Annabeth said," We need to get you some weapons before we leave."

"Cool," I said," So why is that little girl here?"

"I am not a little girl! I am eight years old!," she said crossing her arms over her chest while she gave me a glare. For a eight year old, that little girl had a serious glare with those violet eyes. Wait, violet eyes?

"Guys this is Nina Kiran. Kiran means 'ray of light' which is very strange since her father is Hephaestus," Annabeth said. Is Annnabeth serious? This little girl with pig tails in her hair is the daughter of the god of fire and blacksmiths? I'm sorry but I started to laugh my head off. Nina glared at me some more and so did Annabeth.

"Carlos that's not nice," Annabeth said," She may have her blond hair in pig tails but how many eight year olds have blue highlights? Plus she is one of our best weapon makers." Nina smiled when Annabeth said that.

"Yea that's right! A eight year is one of the camps best weapon makers! Beat that son of Hermes," she said with her face in mine. More like her face looking up into mine. I was about to make a snide remark when Logan cut me off.

"Don't say anything else Carlos," Logan said," Lets just go get some weapons and move on with our lives."

"Thank you Logan," she said," Follow me boys and squirrels." She moved her hand in a follow me motion and started to head back towards the camp. She headed to a building and took us inside. Many of the other Hephaestus campers were working on various projects. She had us follow her to the very back and started looking at Logan, Kendall, James, Katie, and I.

"Even though you aren't going on the quest Katie, you still need a weapon for training," she said," Let's get started." She grabbed a chunk of metal and put it on the table then grabbed an apron and put it on. She started hammering away and after fifteen minutes, she held up five swords each a different size. On the hilt of each sword, there was a letter.

"Just by looking at you, not the way you would think too," she said shutting James and I up," I can figure out what the size and weight of the sword should be." She handed us each our sword and when I held it, it was the right weight and size for me. On Katie and mine's hilt was a green H. On Logan's was a stormy grey A, Kendall's a fiery red A, and on James's a bright blue A.

"The letter stands for the first letter in your godly parent's name. The color is what I thought matched you parent," she said," Green for Hermes for his snakes Martha and George, stormy grey for Athena since most of her kid's eye color is that, fiery red for Apollo for the sun, and bright blue for Aphrodite for um makeup I guess. I figured you didn't want a bright pink one so I gave you a bright blue one James."

"Gee thanks," James said.

"Your welcome," Nina said with a huge grin.

"Come on guys lets get this quest started," Annabeth said," Thanks again Nina."

"Any time."

"Follow me to the big house guys. You need to get a prophecy and we'll be on our way," she said before taking us to the big house. This is going to be a long quest I can tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me plz! I need to know. Even just reading it will make me happy. *coughs*a review would be nice*coughs*<strong>

**~sciencelover**

**Info on my OC Nina Kiran**

**She is eight years old and is the daughter of Hepheastus. Her last name means 'Ray of Light'. That meaning is a little joke between the gods and demigods. Hopefully you get what I mean. (Apollo=Sun=Light and her dad is really Hepheastus). She has medium length blond hair with blue highlights that is always in pig tails. Nina is the best weapons maker in the camp. She can be a smart alec, likes to bloat, can be sarcastic. She has a very good glare and startlies people with her violet eyes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Who is ready for chapter 9? I bet you are after your long wait.**

* * *

><p>PJO and BTR Crossover<p>

Chapter 9

Jason

At some point during the night, I heard a sound that suspiciously sounded like snakes. Why would there be snakes in my cabin? "Don't worry my little hero. You are better off with me," a mysterious voice whispered in my ear. Before I was able to pull out my coin, a strange smell filled my nostrils causing me to drift off into a strange deep sleep. The next time I woke up, I was in a cold, dark basement. There was a faint light that came from a tiny window towards the top of the ceiling. It didn't even matter because the room was still very dark. There was a hairline crack in the window filling the room with the cool breeze of lake water. I tried to get up but legs felt like they were glued to the floor and my hands were tied behind my back. The silhouette of a familiar person sat near me. I was able to make shaggy black hair and sea green eyes so the person had to be no other than Percy Jackson.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Jason? Is that you?" he asked in a surprised voice.

"It's me man. Where are we?"

"A basement." I rolled my eyes. Like I didn't know that already.

"You know what I meant Percy."

"I really have know idea, but I think I have an idea who is behind this."

"Then who is it?" I asked.

"Medusa."

"Why would she want us?"

"To bribe the gods," a voice said in front of us. I didn't recognize it but apparently Percy did because he gasped.

"Bianca show yourself," Percy said. A bright light appeared showing there stood a 12 year old girl that looked like Nico.

"Why hello Percy," Bianca said," Hi Jason. I never met you but you know my brother Nico."

"So why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Underworld?" Percy wondered. "Underworld?" I asked. Percy quickly explained how they found 12 year old Bianca and 10 year old Nico and how Bianca died.

"Just came to tell you."

"Can you help us escape?" I asked hopefully she could. I wanted to get out of this place.

"The Fates won't allow me but Medusa is trying to use you to bribe the gods to lift her curse. There is a quest being issued to come rescue you, if you don't get turned to stone. On that happy note bye!" The bright light disappeared, along with the girl, leaving us with other darkness. We just sat there for awhile trying to break lose. Only we failed at that.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We wait for the campers on the quest to save us without getting turned to stone," he replied. I nodded resting my head on the cold wall behind me. I closed my eyes and just sat there thinking about everything that has happened to us the past few days when I heard the hissing of snakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Tell me in a review please. You know what I feel like doing? A mini poll. So here is the question. You can only eat one food for the rest of your life. What would it be- potatoes or chicken? For me it would be potatoes. What would it be for you?<strong>

**~sciencelover (Click that little blue review button below :D)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay here is a little day after Christmas present! **

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot. Simple as that.**

* * *

><p>PJO and BTR Crossover<p>

Chapter 10

Annabeth

I kept glancing around our counselor meeting room, waiting for Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos to come back from Rachel's cave with the prophecy. Nico's sword lay on the table while he looked at a map.

"All we know is they are in a two story red bricked house along Lake St. Claire. Of only we know which house it is," he told me.

I sighed and looked over at him. "Do you remember anything else about the house? If there was anything in the yard, if the house was near the lake or a little bit away from the lake?"

"The lake was right behind the house. If there was a lake behind the house, wouldn't…" His voiced trailed off when I started to shake my head no.

"Gods can't interfere with a demigod's fate."

"Oh, right. So where are they?"

"I don't know, they should be here by now."

The door opened and Chiron led the four boys into the room. Their swords war hanging from a belt, swinging back and forth when they came in.

"So what is the prophecy?" I asked.

They looked at each other before Logan answered. "Six will travel to a lake that is almost clear/ to see their leaders hidden near there/ the capturer wants to be free of her curse/ to be stop by the son of a not Big Three god."

"Different then other prophecies," Chiron commented.

"So where do we go first?" James asked.

"Argus will take you to the bus terminal. It will then take you to the docks. Our spare camp boat should be there. Annabeth, you do know how to drive a boat don't you?"

"Yea Percy taught me last summer."

"Good. The boat is magical, so you can go as fast as you want. The mortal eye won't notice." Chiron tossed me a set of sliver keys.

"It is seven o clock, so you should be heading out. Good luck." With that, he wheeled himself out, us following. We headed to the hill, only to see Argus not that there yet.

"So we just go to the bus station, ride the bus to the docks, and take the boat to the house, and safe Percy and Jason," Carlos said.

"That's the idea but it could change. On my first quest, we got attacked on the bus and were forced to walk to a strange place to, only, get turn to stone by the person we are about to meet," I told him.

"Oh."

"What do you make of the prophecy?" Kendall asked me.

"Just that the six of us will go to wear they are hidden, try to defeat Medusa, and she will be stopped by one of you guys," Nico said.

"Wow Nico," I said turning towards him. "I didn't know you could try to figure out something like that."

"Wait," James blurted out suddenly. "Why one of us?"

"Well your guys," Nico reminded them.

"I know that. It's just, it could also be Jason or Percy or Nico."

"No because they are sons of Big Three gods- Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

"Jason is a son of Jupiter," Nico told me smirking.

"I know that! I am just used to saying Zeus."

"Well here comes are ride. Let's go before I shadow travel to a cemetery."

* * *

><p><strong>How was your Christmas? Mine was great. I got a ipod touch, my laptop fixed that now has Microsoft on it now! Yeep! This chapter was proudly written on word. I also got a Hunger Games tee shirt! So um review and tell me what your favorite present was!<strong>

**~sciencelover**


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ

**Sorry but this is only an authors note, but I have important news to tell you about. I have decided to discontinue this story. I am really sorry if wanted to read more but I have lost inspiration for this. If someone wants to adopt and continue this story, please review or PM me. If you want to adopt it, you can either**

**a) Continue from where I left off**

**or**

**b) Restart the story, doing whatever you want with it.**

**If you want to continue this story, remember to review or PM me. And also tell me your choice of either a or b.**

**I really appreciate the reviews, favorites, and alerts for this story. **

**~sciencelover**


	12. Has been adopted!

**This story has been adopted by **Shadic is beast3.0**. **

**Sorry for not being able to continue story but hopefully you enjoy Shadic's continuation.**

**~sciencelover**


End file.
